Electronic devices are often powered by a battery source. Batteries are typically fabricated in rectangular shapes and cylindrical shapes (e.g., AAA, AA, C, D batteries). Some batteries (“coin cells”) are also manufactured in a generally circular disk shape. Coin cells typically are fabricated with a single anode/separator/cathode “sandwich” constructed from thick layers of active materials. Coin cells constructed in a sandwich configuration typically have high energy density and are engineered to provide a small current for long periods of time (e.g., years).
Power characteristics of coin cells are suitable for use in calculators and watches, but coin cells are typically challenged to provide current pulses that may be needed for short high-current wakeup periods, which are a hallmark of some power management schemes. For example, active vehicle identification tags remain idle at very low power and may require additional power to “waken” to full functionality when they are called on to verify an identity.
One solution to providing power to such systems is to use a lithium-ion cell, which typically has a high proportion of cell packaging, which may limit an amount active charge-carrying material as the traditional lithium-ion cell gets smaller. Another solution to providing power to systems needing power bursts is to use multiple coin cells in a system. However, space constraints may weigh against use of multiple coin cells to be housed within a housing of an electronic device.